


*takumi voice* forgive me for what i must yabba dabba do

by bootychu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootychu/pseuds/bootychu
Summary: Takumi always ruins the good things, a curse from a past life he supposed.





	

After everything he's gone through, after the pain he put his family through, you'd think he would know better. "It's okay," he takes a deep breath "it won't be as bad as last time." Really it was pathetic of him, trying to excuse the inexcusable. It was late at night, with no projects to do, and no friends currently available to convince him otherwise, he caved in to his old addiction. It started out harmless. With the recent death of his mother he had no proper outlet for his emotions. At first, it was only a healthy amount that he could quit any time. However with the thrill of it all, soon his life was turned to shambles. He couldn't stand the looks of pity, picking fights with anyone who even looked forlorn. He loathed "this isn't you Takumi" as if they knew him at all. He started skipping school, failing nearly every class if it wasn't for his family's interference. He was grateful for it, in all honesty. Without their support he wouldn't be here now, and he vowed never to go down that road again. 

But Takumi always ruins the good things, a curse from a past life he supposed. In his defense, it really only got so bad because of his poor mental state. It had been years since it happened and he felt ready to try again, desperate to try and prove he could handle himself and his emotions. "It won't be as bad as last time" he repeated, confirming he was prepared for the consequences of his actions. With a heavy click, he sealed the deal. Takumi was reinstalling League of Legends.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> It was for an rp and i never wrote a proper fic before. Friends encouraged me to post it.


End file.
